Baki's Past student I The Other Intruder
by NotQuiteAnything
Summary: This is the story of Baki's past student who i created who is a missing-nin. This is part of hopefully a series about Baki's student's adventures. This is my first story so could you all tell me what you think. Thanks.


To tell the truth sadly I don't own anything sigh. I came up with Hideki and Dust Double myself but still I got my ideas from Naruto. This is my first story so please tell me what you all think. Especially tell me what you think about Tatsuko, Hideki and his jutsus. Thanks!!

* * *

**Baki's Past Student I… The other intruder.**

It was the second stage of the Chuunin exam, in a clearing stood Gaara of the dessert, his siblings, and three Rain ninjas. In the forest watching was team eight, but they are not important, who is important is the black figure in hidden in the tree. During that exam there was only one known intruder, Orochimaru, but there was one other intruder, the black figure. Thank god no one noticed him because with all of the High ranking ninjas from the Hidden leaf village around a missing-nin from the Village of Sand would be in big trouble, and he did not like trouble. He liked staying the shadows, avoiding any battles that he didn't need to fight. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara," he says to himself "after these years you still haven't learned how to control your lust for killing, how sad for you." Splat!! The Rain ninjas were dead. The three Sand Genin walked away with their new scroll, the figure followed behind them. After awhile Gaara went off from the group to go to the bathroom that is when the figure showed himself. The man had a narrowish face weathered by time on the run as a Missing-nin, his body was slightly muscular. He wore on head a black cloth that was just like Baki's which covered his face's left side. His clothes were the standard Sand Jounin armor but they were painted black, he also wore a large black cloak which is usually open. "GAARA!!" Gaara turned around and plainly stated, "Who the hell are you?" This remark just made the unknown ninja even more mad, "I am Tatsuko, Hideki, do you not remember me? You and your siblings took Baki- away from me and my team, and then you killed my teammates!! How do you not remember me?" Gaara took a moment to try to remember and then answered, "Sorry but your name doesn't ring a bell I have killed many people since Baki started our training so I can't say I remember every person, but I will be kind and let you join them." Slowly sand from Gaara's gourd started to leak out and creep towards Hideki. With one leap Hideki landed on a branch behind him "I will not die today Gaara, I will get my revenge for my team soon until then good bye." Hideki quickly dropped a flash bomb and left. "Damn, if Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are here that means Baki is too." Thought Hideki, "I had a feeling that one day soon I will have to deal with my once idol."

A couple weeks passed and the preliminaries for the third round began and passed. Hideki knew in his gut that something was going to happen he just knew nothing good would come out of Gaara being in such fierce battles. He was right about something bad happening but, Gaara wasn't the murderer. One night Hayate Gekko, the examiner, was murdered. That night Hideki was training in the forest he was practicing his different Justus and was working with his equipment. "Dust Double jutsu." Shouted Hideki silently a clone of him appeared it is made out of the dust and dirt in the air around him, (inside it is hollow except of in the very center there is a powerful ball of wind and chakra that when the double is destroyed it will release and act as a final blow). The two Hidekis started to spar. It was their usual type of battle evenly matched even though Hideki left the village only as a Genin he is exceptionally strong, that is really why Baki chose to train him because he saw how strong he could become. The real Hideki was about to end the battle with the move Baki taught him but before he could do it a scream pierced the air, Hideki stopped and made his clone dissipate. "What was that?" he asked himself. So he headed to the village, a rare occurrence because in every village there is a chance he would be recognized as a missing-nin from the bingo book, since it is night though he thinks he will be safe since he is covered in black. When he reached the village he saw a sight which chilled him. What he found was the shredded body of Hayate, but Hideki noticed that a sword could not make such clean and fine cuts, it had to be done by a jutsu… and he knew who's. It was Baki's Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade). Since Hideki had worked with Baki for so long he knew that he wouldn't use his Kaze no Yaiba just to kill a normal enemy so he knew something was happening, "I must talk to Baki." Thought Hideki. He quickly and silently left just as dawn broke.

The next night Hideki left his hiding place in the forest and went to search for Baki. Baki was standing on the path outside the main gate alone thinking. Hiding in the tree Hideki silently pulled out a small bomb. (This bomb is one of the many things Hideki has learned in his travels as a Missing-nin it creates a large flash that lasts as long as the user wants, it also creates what seems to be a figure in the center who looks like the user.) He tossed the bomb in front of Baki. "Hello Baki," Hideki said though the figure in the flash, "do you remember me after all these years? Or have you forgotten all about the one you promised to train until death?" Baki replied, "Is that you… Hideki? I have not seen you since the night when I told you that I could not teach you anymore after you left my house I never saw you or your team again what happened?" "What do you mean you don't know what happened, your Gaara got mad at us because we shoved past him. He then followed us and killed my teammates. I just barely got away since then I have been a Missing-nin." Said Hideki. Baki grunted then said, "You still aren't that accomplished with hiding in the shadows are you?" Baki quickly throws a Kunia with an exploding tag right where Hideki was hiding. Quickly Hideki jumped into the path to avoid being blown to bits. He turned to face Baki and said, "Hello Sensie" Baki then asked, (note Hideki's cloak is open)"How did you get that armor since you are only a Gennin still?" "I stole it from the store house along with some weaponry." Replied Baki's ex-student. "You have stolen from the village, and betrayed it!!" shouted Baki, "I know what you did to that Leaf ninja." Hideki plainly stated. "Don't change the subject! You betrayed the village so now you must die." Baki then quickly did the necessary hand signs and shouted "Kaze no Yaiba" Baki started to run at Hideki with wind whipping around his hands. Hideki was to slow and Baki got a solid hit on him. After a second Baki was shot back by a whirlwind. Once Baki regained balance he looked towards Hideki and saw him slowly blowing away. "So, you still use Dust Double I remember when we would train and you would do the same thing to distract me but, that flash bomb is new." Said Baki into the night. Suddenly, around him in a ring Hideki's special flash bombs went off blinding Baki for a second and creating a ring of shadow Hidekis. All at once they said, "Yes, this bomb is new I learned while I was traveling around to avoid any hunter-nins do you like it? I also dyed the armor and head cloth as you might have noticed I think it looks nice, Don't you agree?" Baki turns around trying to find the real Hideki with no luck. "Where are you?!" he asks. "I am right above you!!" shouted Hideki coming down on top of Baki with a powerful punch that sent him into the ground. Baki quickly scrambled up only to find 6 Hidekis waiting for him. "So, you have mastered making more than one Dust copy of yourself." Said Baki. All of the Hidekis said at once, "Yes I have perfected it and unlike how I used to only be able to use what is randomly drawn in now I can put what I want in it. Have fun trying to find the real me…ha ha ha!!" Slowly Baki started to walk towards the clones, and then he reached down and threw a kunai at each of them hitting them each time. But instead of just disintegrating and shooting out wind they all shot out explosive tags and shruiken in all directions as Baki Jumped out of the way of the explosion and throwing stars. Then out of no where he heard you are going to regret teaching me this move!! Kaze no Yaiba!!" The real Hideki came flying at Baki and clipped his shoulder. Bleeding, Baki dropped to his knees from the pain and Hideki asked him, "Why did you kill that Konoha ninja?" and Baki answered "I will tell you the truth only because you were my student and you may wish to help us, I killed him because he found out the Sand village's plan to combine forces with the Sound village in destroying Konoha." It went quiet except for Baki's heavy breathing. Finally Hideki said, "I am sorry teacher, but I refuse to fight. I am in the bingo book so it is a danger for me to be among so many ninjas. Besides you know me I never want to get involved I love the shadows." "Tatsuko, Hideki you are now more of an enemy to the Village of the Sand than you ever were." Said Baki. Hideki starts to walk away with a goodbye wave he says to Baki, "Like I care who I am enemies with anymore I have lost all those I care about my teammates and you. Gaara changed you into an evil person you are no longer my idol you are a completely different person Goodbye." With that Hideki dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared into the night.

The next day Baki went to see the Jounins that are in charge of categorizing Missing-nins. As Baki stepped up to the counter he asked the Leaf Jounin behind it, "Hello, may I have the file of the missing-nin from the Village of the Sand Tatsuko, Hideki?" The shinobi behind the counter brought Baki his file. It said that there has been no activity from him ever since he left and was presumed dead. After reading this Baki told the jounin, "This file needs to be updated I encountered and fought Hideki last night as he was running away from killing Gekkou Hayate. Please make sure to note that he is extremely dangerous." "Right away sir." Replied the Leaf ninja. As Baki left, a smirk was on his face and he thought to himself, "Well Hideki you should have agreed to fight with us you would have stayed dead, enjoy being chased."

As Baki walked away from the building, inside they started handing out assignments for hunting missing-nins. As the meeting started the Third Hokage said, "I hope you all understand that you all must be back within the village a month from now for the finals for the Chuunin exams whether or not you have captured or killed your assigned Missing-nin." "Yes sir!" all of the Special Jounin replied together. "Let me start handing out your your missions," stated the Hokage, "Ebisu, Kakashi requested for you to help train Naruto." "Yes sir." replied the closet pervert. "Next, Anko you are in charge of researching more information on Orochimaru." "Right away." replied Anko. "Everyone else continue your search for the last Missing-nin given to you. Just then the ninja from the front desk rushed in with Hideki's file.  
Hokage sir, the Sand Jounin Baki just edited this file on a Missing-nin and you will never guess what he wrote!  
What did he write?  
Apparently the night after Hayate was murdered Baki encountered and got in a fight with his murderer but sadly he got away.  
Who is this missing-nin?  
His name is Tatsuko, Hideki a missing-nin from the Sand Village.  
We must set up a team to hunt him down.  
Just then a rough voice came from the back of the room. "I will hunt him down and i won't need a team." "Ikibi are you sure that you want to go after such a dangerous person?" asked the Hokage. "I am sure." replied Ikibi. "Fine then Ikibi you are now in charge of hunting Tatsuko, Hideki." said the Hokage. "Thank you sir." Ikibi then walked out on the meeting to start getting ready. He then thought to himself "I will get this bastard. I will not let the murder of my friend go unavenged!!" At that moment deep in the forest outside Konoha where Hideki sat watching his fire a kunai came whizzing by and landed a foot beside him, attached to it was a slip of paper with the words "every prey needs a predator and I have found yours" "Baki!!" Hideki screamed waking the birds "I will not be someone's prey again!"

* * *

To be continued in…

**Baki's Past Student II… Ikibi's Prey.**


End file.
